


Goodnight Gon

by DownhillsDowner



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Boogey Man - Freeform, M/M, aged up Gon Freecs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownhillsDowner/pseuds/DownhillsDowner
Summary: Gon is currently staying in a small hotel. Alone. Well, he thinks he's alone, at least.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically normal day au sorta thing. Hioska is the boogeyman. All you need to know.

The late afternoon was cold and wet. Rain had hit the small city everyday this past week, making the ground soggy and the pavement slippery. Still, Gon enjoyed being here, it was nice. The people mostly kept to themselves but weren’t afraid to offer a helping hand, there was a low crime rate and everything just seemed genuinely happy all around. Gon gave a tired smile as he entered the small hotel, the familiar smell of cinnamon wafting through the building. 

There was a nice old man that was staying here, and he often baked goods that had cinnamon in them. After Gon helped find his lost cat and kept quiet about it, because the hotel didn’t allow animals, the old man had gave Gon a cinnamon pie and said that he could come back anytime for more cinnamon sweets. 

Gon waved to the man at the desk before making his way to the elevator and pressing the up arrow button. He waited patiently, rubbing his forehead. ‘I’m so tired…’ He yawned, hoping that the elevator would arrive soon. It did, the ding going off before the metal doors slid open. There was no one inside, which Gon didn’t mind nor would he have minded if somebody were there. He walked inside, pressing his floor’s number then standing back and waiting. 

He whistled softly to himself, not putting in much effort due to his exhaustion. The tone was slow and lazy, the pitch low and comfortable in his vocal range. The lights flickered, a soft whir sounding before they returned to normal. 

Gon looked up. “Hm… They’ve been doing that a lot… Haven’t they?” He looked up and tilted his head. ‘Now that I think about it… A lot of things have been acting up… But the hotel look like it’s been kept up with…’ He let the thought trail off as a bright and cheery ding brought him out of his thinking. He watched as the doors slid open and left the metal box, heading straight for his room. 

The dark green carpet was embodied with highlights of little golden designs, the hallway walls a peach color with light brown vertical stripes. Gon glanced around, his only being his second night here so he wanted to take in more of the hotel’s appeal. 

‘Kurapika would probably have a fit about this place’s fashion sense…’ Gon giggled, having the slight want to one day invite Kurapika to spend a few nights here. ‘He’d go ballistic…’ Another giggle escaped him as he pulled out his card and turned the corner, his door the first one. He slid the plastic into the slot, pulling it out once the little LED light turned green. He opened the door and stepped inside, closing it behind him.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my lovely BFF who also happens to be the love of my life. She's dying to see the entirety of this fic XD

His room was a considerate size. Leorio, his doctor, had one time said that the poor boy needed something bigger when they had a Skype call a few days ago. Gon glanced down to his elbow, which had been the main concern of the talk. Leorio had proposed the idea that it was mostly like not broken, but the bruise and swelling did look worrying. It had felt better though, and only slightly stringed when he poked it, which he often did even though Leorio told him to stop. 

He smiled and walked into the kitchen, opening the fridge and grabbing a water bottle. His shoes made small little pats against the tiles until he reached his bedroom, setting the bottle on the bedside table before he rested on the side of the bed, leaning down and untying his boots, sliding both of them off along with his socks. He stretched his arms and yawned, falling onto his back and smiling more as he rolled over and slid under the thick grey covers. 

He rubbed his cheek against the pillow, closing his eyes as sleep curled its fingers around his and slowly took him. ‘Then again…’ His breath started to even out. ‘I don’t remember how my elbow got hurt…’ The thought loomed on, being his last as he fell asleep straight afterwards. 

The fan gently whirred and besides that nothing else made a sound. Gon’s lips were parted, his breath coming out in silent puffs. Dark clouds loomed overhead, their dark tones of gray casting gloom into the city.

Gon sniffled in his sleep, yawning and rolling over onto his opposite side, wincing slightly when his elbow pressed into the mattress. His bed gave a small creak as the room grew cold, making the boy shiver and burry his nose into the blanket. 

A low chuckle sounded, starting off quiet and growing slightly louder before it stopped. A black misty mass slowly congested underneath Gon’s bed until a pale hand gradually crept up the side of it. The sharp fingernails dug into the side of the bed once the arm could go no further. A long pink tongue gently slid out past pale peach lips and flicked once before retreating back into the dark and wet cavern. 

The lips stretched, forming a wide grin as narrow eyes slowly opened, the yellow iris having a dull shine. His grin grew wider as he gave a few lazy blinks before stretching and clutching the bed tighter, his nails making small crescent shaped tears into the fabric. 

Slowly he pulled himself out from under Gon’s bed, letting go of the mattress as he listlessly stood, his clothes gradually appearing from the thin mist, sticking to his skin. He tilted his head, eyes widening a hair. “Ohhh…” He breathed out, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“You’re still here…?” He gave a soft chuckle, taking a silent step forward and leaning down a little. He glanced at the swollen and purple elbow before returning his piercing gaze back to Gon’s face. “It seems you didn’t escape unharmed, at least…~” He purred, his tongue running across his bottom lip. 

“That dream was quite the fright, wasn’t it?” He smirked and silently slid into the space in front of Gon, crossing his ankles. 

The boy shifted a little from the dip in the bed but settled quickly. A pale hand rested itself on Gon’s hip before nonchalantly sliding up, making him sigh contently and relax. The pale man made note of it before his hand gently wrapped around the younger’s throat. 

“Let’s see if you can escape this time, Gon...~” He breathed out before making a small sound in the back of his throat and squeezing.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!!! This will be the last thing I post before going on a teeny-tiny hiatus. School is being really busy since thanksgiving break is coming up, so until then I will be on hiatus. But don't worry, I'll only be gone for a day or two. Enjoy and ask me any questions if you want!!!

Gon screamed, sitting up and panting, grabbing his throat. His eyes were large, the pupils small. The tan boy quickly looked around, his eyes trying to adjust in the darkness. ‘There’s no one… there…?’ He frowned, fear tingling throughout his body. He swallowed, sighing as he cautiously threw the blanket off and slowly stood up. 

He looked around nervously. “I could’ve sworn someone was… strangling me…” He muttered into the darkness. The fan whirred softly, sending a small chill down Gon’s spine. He shivered, shuffling into the kitchen area. He grabbed one of the pots, setting it on the burner. He leaned forward, turning the dial then walking to the fridge and getting the milk…

Gon yawned, cradling the small cup of hot chocolate in his hands as he walked back into his room. He nudged the door open with his shoulder, his eyes half-lidded as he made his way to the bed. He sat down and yawned again before pressing the rim of the cup to his lips, slowly tilting his head back. 

The young drowsy adult took little sips as he gently kicked his feet, letting them sway back and forth. The room was getting colder. Gon whined softly after he finished and put the cup aside before laying down again, quickly pulling the blankets up to cover his lanky, cold body. His toes wiggled, desperate to warm themselves. At this rate, his teeth were chattering. ‘Maybe the heating unit broke again…’ Gon thought, lifting up his hands to rub at his cheeks. 

Hisoka chuckled softly from within the other’s closet. He peeked through the little space between the sliding doors, watching Gon squirm and become desperate for warmth. Something deep inside him was starting to turn and twist, making the old figure shiver and let out a puff of air from his cold lips. Hisoka had to hold it in. 

‘But maybe… Just a taste~’ He fought over this small battle in his head, but really there wasn’t much to it. Hisoka, of course, couldn’t wait forever (even though technically he could, since he was nearly a thousand years old already). Gon turned a bit in his bed, his back now facing the dark and sullen closet. 

‘Perfect~’ Hisoka nearly purred out-loud as he gently pushed the doors open, almost bothering to hold his breath, even though he didn’t have one. Gon only pulled the blankets closer. He was nearly asleep. Hisoka took silent strides over to the little bed until the small beauty was directly in front of him. He couldn’t help but give a moan of anticipation, letting one hand cover his mouth and the other rest on his chest, slowly trailing down. 

His hips gave a small jerk but he tried his best to keep them still as he continued to tease himself. Gon made a soft noise before rolling onto his back, letting his arms stay under the cozy blanket. Hisoka had to stop himself before he got too excited, and removed his hands from himself. His eyes narrowed, tongue flicking out to run across his pale lips before he leaned down and slowly crawled into bed with the other who immediately shied away. The coldness almost touching him was like death itself. The young adult whimpered, pulling the blanket over his head. 

“Oh… Poor little Gon. You’re just going to have to deal with it. I can’t hold myself back much longer~” He whispered huskily, reaching down and stroking Gon’s thigh slowly. The boy gave a mix of a grunt of irritation and a shiver. 

“M-Mito-san… Thank you… But n-not…. S-s-sick…” He tried to gently push away the hand. It only made Hisoka more persistent. He went around and cupped the younger’s rear, relishing in the small moan. The boogeyman leaned down, placing soft kisses along the expanse of tan skin. “M-mmm…” Gon’s lips parted as he tilted his head, a shiver running up his spine. Hisoka’s eyes narrowed, glowing a bright yellow as he let out a small growl. The hand planted firmly on Gon’s rear gave a little squeeze before turning the boy onto his back gently. 

Large eyes snapped open and Hisoka immediately disappeared in a thin veil of dark red smoke that tickled the tip of Gon’s nose. The young adult sat up quickly, breathing heavily as he looked around- his neck tinged red. His ears were burning. With a darkening blush he glanced down, noticing the small tent in his pants. He swallowed the lump in his throat and glanced away, quickly readjusting himself back under the covers and closing his eyes, letting time take his problem away. 

Hisoka was ready to tear the other apart. 

He was absolutely furious. 

Of course Gon would have woken up, it was just his luck. He took a deep breath before letting it out, a pink smoke puffing out from his nostrils as he tried to calm down. 

There was always time. 

And he loved a good game~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if at certain points I make it seem like Gon is a kid, I'm used to writing him like that so making him a young adult is taking some getting used to. Thank you all for understanding.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!! My teeny-tiny hiatus is over. Also guess whose birthday is in a few days???

The next morning Gon woke up as usual, stretching and yawning before throwing his tired feet over the side of the bed. He got up and did his usual routine, rubbing the sleep from his eyes every once in a while. It was all rather cute, really. Hisoka, of course, watched from the shadows, his tongue coming out to dance across his lips whenever Gon bent over or moved in a certain way. 

It was hard not to knock out all the lights and take the boy in his moment of confusion. 

It would be so easy. 

But, he was going to wait patiently for his little lamb. Gon situated himself on the couch, turning on the TV and eating cereal. The lamp next to him gave a flicker, catching the young man’s attention for only a few seconds before returning his gaze to the TV. Hisoka felt something else besides that longing of physical touch. He pouted, closing his eyes and returning to the cracks in the wall. 

Later that day Gon striped to take a shower. Once more a cloud of black haze slowly formed into the entity known as Hisoka, his clothes snug against his ethereal form. The sound of rushing water crept through his ears, making his lips stretch. 

“Maybe I should pay him a little visit… See if the boy can be easily spooked.” Hisoka walked up to the door and slowly opened it, disappearing quickly afterwards. Gon lifted his head, water dripping down his plump cheeks as he slowly pushed the shower curtain aside and looked around. He hesitantly stepped out, water rolling down his legs and wetting the floor. With a confused expression he shut the door and returned to the shower, but gasped when set the shower curtain back in place and felt a hand trail up his hip. 

He spun around quickly and immediately regretted it when he slipped, falling face first into a broad and smooth chest. Gon looked up, his heart pounding in his chest. A thin smirk flashed its bright white teeth, sending a chill down his spine. 

“A-ah! Who are you?!” Gon tried to stand up on his own but two hands gripped his hips, keeping him firmly in place as the tan boy pushed at the ghostly pale chest. 

“Well hello, Gon~. It’s nice to finally be acquainted.” He chuckled, thumbing the dimples just above the boy’s rear, provoking a small gasp from the younger. 

“Wh-who are you!? How do you know my name?!” He struggled, pushing and punching. Hisoka leaned down and pressed his nose into the wet black mass of hair. “Oh, you know me quite well, Gon.” His hands slowly trailed up, one gripping his elbow and the other gently wrapping its long fingers around the slender neck. 

“After all, I left you with such lovely marks…” He pouted. Gon blushed a little, holding his breath. “H-how did you… Get in? Who are you…?” Was he pressed up against some sort of psycho? “Well, let’s just say that I’ve been here for a while. And you may call me Hisoka.” He pressed his cold lips to Gon’s forehead. “And that little ‘wake up call’ you got last night was me as well.” Hisoka chuckled as Gon’s face went red. “Wh-what were you doing to me…?” Shy hazel eyes glanced up, trying to see the face of his tormentor. “Just the things you wanted me to do~” 

“You’re disgusting.” He muttered, still struggling. Hisoka smirked, turning around and shoving Gon to the wall roughly, making him wince and gasp. 

Pale and cool lips brushed against the bridge of his nose before planting themselves softly against his own. Gon’s eyes widened as Hisoka moaned, letting his lids fall shut as he emerged himself into the stimuli. 

With a tilt of his head Hisoka reached down and began to slowly stroke the other to life, loving the way Gon squirmed, fighting back as if his life depended on it. 

Hisoka kissed the younger harder, nipping and biting at the poor ravenette’s reddening lip. After a few moments of tasting and touching Hisoka leaned back up, pinning Gon with his hips instead of his hands. The young man was dazed and confused, looking up at the other with a bewildered expression. 

“You’re such a beautiful child…” He gently cupped Gon’s cheek. “And I’ve had my fun, but I think we should save the rest for later.” Gon panted softly, glaring up at the taller male.  
“Just make sure you don’t check out early~” And before he knew it, Gon passed out, the feeling of smooth sheets caressing his heated skin as soft lips brushed against the lobe of his ear. 

“Until then, Goodnight, Gon~”


End file.
